


Subtle Not Subtle

by kota_lights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, and they're not very subtle about it, but they're suspicious, i just love seijoh sm its unhealthy, i just really love iwahana okay i have so many ideas for them, i'm so bad at tagging bye, it's such a disaster lmao, its all just fluff because im shit at writing angst lol, oiks and mattsun are just oblivious, they've been dating for a year and their friends don't know, well they're about to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kota_lights/pseuds/kota_lights
Summary: Hajime and Takahiro have been dating for over a year, and none of their friends know. But as graduation approaches, they agree to reveal their relationship. Instead of outright telling people, though, they stop being subtle with their interactions and wait for their friends to realize it for themselves.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime, Mentioned - Tsuchiyu Arata/Watari Shinji, Side - Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Subtle Not Subtle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tokokoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokokoro/gifts).



> this is entirely self-indulgent because i love iwahana more than life itself
> 
> and TOKO THIS IS FOR U FOR ALWAYS SUPPORTING ME IN MY IWAHANA BRAINROT

* * *

"We should tell them."

"Mm?" Hanamaki tilted his head from its gaze on his phone, staring down at Iwaizumi, whose head laid in his lap. His fingers stilled in his boyfriend's hair, the already spiked locks even more tousled than normal. Iwaizumi was already staring up at him, dark lashes softly brushing against the skin under his eyes.

"Oikawa and Matsukawa. We should tell them. About us, I mean."

"Okay."

"How should we do it, though? They probably won't believe it if we just _say_ it. They'll think it's a joke."

"You think so?"

"Would you believe it if Shittykawa and Mattsun were in a secret relationship for over a year? If they just blurted it out one day?"

"Yeah, fair point. What _would_ they believe, then?"

Iwaizumi paused. Hanamaki knew the look on his face to be the one he usually made when he was deep in thought. The sight was familiar after so many study sessions together over the past few years, even after they'd confessed and become a couple. Iwaizumi was still horrible at English, and Hanamaki was awful at science, so they spent their evenings with one another either on dates or staying in studying together.

"What if we upped the PDA in front of them? We're usually pretty subtle with that." Iwaizumi suggested after a moment.

"Or we could just stop being subtle in general," Hanamaki shrugged. "I mean me being touchy isn't exactly a new thing, but you being so is. Hanger-san would have a heart attack if he saw you suddenly turn tactile."

They laughed at the shared thought of how Oikawa would react to seeing Iwaizumi being less averse to physical affection with someone like he usually was with Hanamaki when it was just the two of them alone.

"What about our given names? That's something we usually don't do in front of them." Iwaizumi stopped to consider. "Besides the times you call me 'Hajime-kun' to annoy Loserkawa. He's still pissed that I let you get away with that."

"It's because you love me."

"Unfortunately."

"Oi! Rude!"

"We could also talk about our dates," Iwaizumi pondered. "Like, our days away, I mean. Those days we spend from morning to midnight in Tokyo so no one will recognize us."

"And monthly binge nights," Hanamaki added. "They'll be upset they weren't invited until they get the hint that they're date nights."

"Will they get the hint, though? They'll probably just think we're skipping out on team bonding nights."

"I mean, we are."

"True."

"Speaking of. Our next binge night is next week, right? Wednesday."

"Yeah. It's your turn to pick this time. You said _Lord of the Rings_ marathon last month."

"Yep."

"Never again."

"Oh, come on! You were totally smitten with Legolas. You loved them."

"They were great movies," Iwaizumi agreed, pointedly avoiding the comment about the elf character he had, in fact, been smitten with when they watched them. "But twenty hours is a long time, Hiro. We were lucky binge night fell on a weekend last month."

"One movie marathon to rule them all. It was worth it."

"Your taste is so random, I swear," Iwaizumi chuckled, tracing the pads of Hanamaki's palm with his fingers absentmindedly.

"It's not my fault your taste isn't as _eclectic_ as mine," Hanamaki defended with a smirk.

"Look at you, using big words. I'm so proud of you."

"Asshole," Hanamaki smacked Iwaizumi's shoulder, shoving him slightly and earning a laugh in return.

* * *

The next week in the club room, Hanamaki and Iwaizumi finally made progress in getting the others to pick up on their not-so-subtleness. Their lockers were on opposite sides of the room, so their backs were to each other while they talked to Matsukawa and Oikawa. Hanamaki broke away from his own conversation to get Iwaizumi's attention away from Oikawa, who looked miffed at the interruption.

"Are we at your place or mine tonight?"

"Yours," Iwaizumi slipped his teal shirt off and stuffed it in his bag. "You have the better microwave for the popcorn. Mine always burns it."

"Oh. Yeah, true. Have you picked something since last week?"

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to speak, ignoring his two other best friends' confused gazes on the two of them back and forth, but Hanamaki gave him a meaningless glare before he could. "If you say _Godzilla_ , I'm going to punch you."

"It's a good movie," Iwaizumi shrugged.

"Yeah, uh-huh. And the last time I watched it with you, you promised to watch _Attack on Titan_ with me and never did. There's literally only one season, Hajime, come on."

Oikawa choked at the use of the given name, and Matsukawa raised his eyebrows. But Iwaizumi wasn't bothered by it, since he was used to it for over a year now. He rarely ever let people use his given name besides his family, occasionally Oikawa and Matsukawa if the situation calls for it, and Hanamaki ever since they'd been together.

Iwaizumi sighed. ". . . Is there any tofu leftover from dinner last night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So I can have something enjoyable while you talk my ear off all night."

"Was that an agreement?" Hanamaki grinned, turning his head to glance at his boyfriend while he changed out of his volleyball shoes.

"Yes. Don't make me regret it."

"HA! You agreed! No takebacks!"

"What about Kanna? Your moms don't let her watch that gory stuff." Iwaizumi asked, talking about Hanamaki's younger sister. He already knew his older sister, Atsumi, wouldn't be there since she had night classes on Wednesday nights for her university.

"I'll. . . kick her out if she interrupts?"

"Hiro, she's _nine_."

"And? Your point?"

"You're such an ass," Iwaizumi chuckles and shakes his head, zipping up his volleyball bag. "I can't believe you sometimes."

"Oh and you're one to talk?"

"When have I ever been an ass to your family?"

"You haven't," Hanamaki sighed. "My moms and sisters adore you for some weird reason. Guess they just haven't seen your true colors yet."

"They love me for a reason," Iwaizumi gave Hanamaki a grin. "I don't walk around your house half-naked all the time because I'm ' _more comfortable in my natural state_ '."

"I mean, you never complain when I do," Hanamaki smirked back at him, flexing his biceps with a goofy, teasing glint in his eyes. "You know you love these muscles."

Iwaizumi cackled, giving his boyfriend a once-over as if he'd never seen any of it before. "Where are these _muscles_ whenever you challenge me at arm wrestling?"

Matsukawa snorted. "What the hell is going on right now?" he muttered to himself with an amused smirk.

"Hold on," Oikawa narrowed his eyes and glanced back and forth. "Since when do you two use first names?"

Hanamaki shrugged, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking toward the door, sharing a conspiratory look with Iwaizumi. "'S not the first time I've called him Hajime."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"C'mon, we gotta get going or we wont get far in the anime you want to watch," Iwaizumi shoved Hanamaki's shoulder lightly out the door. "We can't pull an all-nighter this time, it's Wednesday."

"Fine, fine, I'm going, jeez."

"You steal the blankets and I'll kill you in your sleep."

"That's rich coming from the literal space hog. I swear you take up like all the room after we fall asleep. If I wake up tomorrow with a foot in my face I'm cutting it off."

The two walk out of the club room, still bickering with one another, and the remaining team members all exchange equally confused glances at each other, as if silently asking if anyone else knew _what the hell just happened_.

Oikawa stumbled over his shorts to get to the window to watch the parking lot below as the other two left and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "He's an alien."

"Who?" Matsukawa scoffed. "You think everyone who acts slightly different has been replaced with aliens."

"Iwa-chan, obviously, Mattsun! He was _laughing_. At _Makki's jokes_. He's got to be an alien."

"Whatever," a chuckle came from his other dark-haired friend. "You wanna go get ramen since they ditched us?"

"Ooh, yes!" Oikawa clapped and finished changing out of his practice clothes and into something more public-presentable from his bag. "Let's make them jealous. It's going to be so great. Iwa-chan's going to be so mad."

"Somehow I doubt that," Matsukawa said. "Anyway, you paying?"

"We'll split the bill we get," Oikawa waved his hand and grabbed his bag.

"So you're paying."

"Yes, Mattsun, I'm paying. Come on, let's go."

* * *

"I'm gonna laugh when you choke on your food. And take pictures. Photographic evidence. Forever blackmail."

"I'm just hungry! Your bowl is already empty, you've got no room to talk! Mean. Just like Iwa-chan."

"You're on your _fourth_ _bowl_. That was my second. Try again."

Oikawa scowls into his ramen, his cheeks puffed like a squirrel preparing for hibernation. He spared Matsukawa a short, betrayed glare before eyeing his noodles like they'd committed a heinous crime. "What episode do you think they're on?"

"What?"

"Iwa-chan and Makki."

"Why does that even matter? You don't like gory shows so you wouldn't like it even if they _had_ invited us."

"You don't know that!"

"Your favorite manga is Ao Haru Ride, Oikawa. You couldn't even finish volume one of Tokyo Ghoul."

"It wasn't interesting!"

"We watched an American horror movie and you called me at 3am for four nights afterward to rant about nightmares you had."

"Fine! I get it! Why didn't we get invited, though?! Aren't you mad about this too?!"

Matsukawa shrugged. "No, not really."

"Makki is your best friend! Why not?!"

"He doesn't have to spend every waking moment with me because of that fact. If he wants to hang out with Iwaizumi after practice or weekends it's not a big deal. From what it sounded like back in the club room, they hang out a lot. Why is that so bad?"

"Because they're leaving us out!"

"You're being a baby."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

Oikawa huffed and picked his chopsticks back up to finish his ramen. "I'm not being a baby. If they hang out so much, why did we never notice? They've never made plans in front of us like that. And since when are they on a first name basis? Iwa-chan calls him 'Hiro'. He doesn't call me anything but insults."

"He calls you insults when you deserve it. When you don't, he just calls you 'Oikawa'. It's your name."

"Yeah but we've been friends since elementary school! I can't even call him 'Hajime' and now Makki can?!"

"I'm sure if you called him 'Hajime' he wouldn't mind. Hell, I don't think he'd care if any of us did. It would sound weird from you, though."

"Why from just me?"

"Because the only thing you call him is 'Iwa-chan' and he's used to it, as much as he finds it annoying."

"It's a cute nickname for my best friend!"

"You're being overly dramatic for no reason. We'll literally see them on the way to school tomorrow."

"You think they're having a sleepover?"

"Obviously," Matsukawa raised his eyebrows. "They made that pretty clear when complaining about how the other sleeps."

"We should have a sleepover too. See how they like it."

"Again, I don't think they'll necessarily care that much, but whatever floats your boat. We'll go to mine since you're paying for food. Your house is on the way to mine anyway, we can stop so you can get clothes and stuff."

"Great! We'll have a binge night of our own! Who needs Makki and Iwa-chan?"

"If you have me up until 1am watching some cheesy romance movies I'm gonna gouge my eyes out with a spoon."

"Ew, Mattsun. Thank you for the wonderful imagery."

Matsukawa chuckled. "You're very welcome."

* * *

> **From** : _Shittykawa_
> 
> [ _image attached_ ]
> 
> mattsun and i are having a sleepover too! you guys aren't specialヾ(｀ε´)ﾉ
> 
> **To** : _Shittykawa_
> 
> I feel sorry for him.
> 
> Hiro says hi.
> 
> **From** : _Shittykawa_
> 
> hi, makki!!!! i stole your best friend, hope you don't mindヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ
> 
> **To** : _Shittykawa_
> 
> Which J-drama are you making him suffer through this time?
> 
> Poor dude.
> 
> **From** : _Shittykawa_
> 
> we're watching scary movies, for your information!!!!
> 
> **To** : _Shittykawa_
> 
> Yeah, right. You whine through the whole thing every time we watch them and we suffer through your midnight complaints about nightmares.
> 
> **From** : _Shittykawa_
> 
> mattsun will protect me ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ
> 
> **To** : _Shittykawa_
> 
> Have fun with that, Matsukawa. Good luck.
> 
> Yo, you gonna respond, Shittykawa? Been ten minutes.
> 
> **From** : _Shittykawa_
> 
> He threw his phone at a jump scare and refuses to admit that you were ri
> 
> NO I DIDN'T MATTSUN'S A LIAR DON'T LISTEN TO HIM IWA-CHAN (＃｀д´)ﾉ
> 
> i'm perfectly fine thank you very much
> 
> **To** : _Shittykawa_
> 
> Yeah, yeah. Enjoy your movie or whatever.
> 
> I HOPE NIGHTMARES HAUNT YOUR DREAMS HANGER-SAN
> 
> Sorry, that was Hiro. Goodnight, loser.
> 
> **From** : _Shittykawa_
> 
> goodnight, iwa-chan!!! (*°ヮ° *)

* * *

Iwaizumi woke up on Hanamaki's couch the next morning. It wasn't unusual, they usually fell asleep there on binge nights, but it usually left his back a little aching from the weird positioning they fell asleep in on those nights. His alarm was blaring from his phone on the coffee table, the lights in the room still off and the sky outside dark from the early morning hour before sunrise, the TV on the other side of the room paused on an image of Eren Jaeger's face contorted into a glare and his mouth open in a yell. Iwaizumi reached his arm across the space between the couch and table and grabbed his phone, stopping his alarm. His other arm was still slung over Hanamaki's back, who laid with his head on Iwaizumi's chest and his arms caged over both of his sides.

"Hiro, wake up. We've got practice in an hour and a half."

Hanamaki groaned and buried his face into Iwaizumi's shirt. "Fuck practice. Interhigh is over. We have no games. I'm tired."

"We have school."

"Fuck school. Graduation is coming up. We had no homework. I'm tired."

"There's also-"

"Shhh," Hanamaki threw his hand on top of Iwaizumi's face. "Sleep, Hajime."

"I'll give you twenty minutes. Yeah?"

Hanamaki sighed. "Fiiine. Twenty minutes."

* * *

"You're such a fucking liar. That was only five minutes."

"You wouldn't get up and my arm fell asleep." Iwaizumi shrugged one shoulder.

"You're also an asshole."

"Again, you wouldn't get up. I'm not dealing with Shittykawa complaining my ear off all day because you wanted to sleep in."

Hanamaki groaned and headbutted Iwaizumi's back. "This isn't even fair. I'm taller than you. Why are you the one carrying me over your shoulder?"

"Because _you wouldn't get the fuck up_."

"That was a rhetorical question. You weren't actually supposed to answer it, fuckin' bara arms."

"You love me."

"I hate you."

Iwaizumi adjusted the two volleyball bags on his shoulder and tightened an arm around Hanamaki on the other as he walked up to the Aoba Johsai gym. He opened the metal doors with his hip and made sure not to hit Hanamaki's head on anything when he walked in. He could hear a quiet _what the fuck_ from Kunimi across the room and decidedly ignored it. Matsukawa's cackling was loud and echoing off the walls of the gym and Iwaizumi felt Hanamaki sag even further against him. He tried to put his boyfriend down, but only getting arms wrapped around his middle from behind instead to cling to him.

"Let go, dumbass. We're already late enough, we have to practice."

"You're the one who decided to carry me."

"I'll drop your ass."

"Do it, no balls."

"Alright," Iwaizumi chuckled, bringing his arm up to wrap overtop of Hanamaki's back and tightening his grip behind his knees, using his own weight to bring Hanamaki over his shoulder and to the floor beneath them. Hanamaki landed on his back with a groan and glared up at Hajime. 

"I hate you."

"Yeah, you said that," Iwaizumi offered a hand down to help him up with a laugh. "We both know it's a lie."

"You're still a dick."

"I know."

Iwaizumi walked back over to their volleyball bags to change his sneakers into his court shoes and Hanamaki grinned, rubbing his hands together. He caught the eyes of several of his teammates who all recognized the mischievous look in his eyes with familiarity and braced themselves for whatever he was about to do. Hanamaki could see Watari stifling laughter when he looked back to Iwaizumi, bent over to get his shoes out of his bag.

_SMACK!_

The gym went silent. Volleyballs stopped moving and shoes stopped squeaking. Hanamaki laughed loudly as Iwaizumi turned around with a feral grin and launched himself at him, giving chase as Hanamaki ran to hide behind a wheezing Matsukawa on the other side of the gym.

* * *

"Watari, your phone is going crazy, can you please just pick it up and save us all from insanity? It's Saturday morning, too early for this."

Hanamaki chortled at Kunimi's comment, glancing at the second year libero who rolled his eyes. Watari's hands were on his hips and he was panting from going after a multitude of volleyballs from the wing spikers of the group's drills. "It's just Arata," he said. "He's doing it to annoy Yahaba."

"I'm not annoyed!"

"Yes you are," Watari shook his head with a fond grin and a chuckle. "You hate when he texts or calls me in practice."

"He's on a volleyball team, too, he should know better."

"You're only whining because you're still single."

"I'm not the only one!" Yahaba bites. "Your boyfriend is just clingy, that's all."

Watari shrugged. "You could get a girl's number if you tried. You just have no game."

"Oi! Asshole! Iwaizumi-senpai, help me, please."

"Why me?" Iwaizumi questioned, crouching to re-tie his shoe. 

"You deal with Oikawa-senpai on a daily basis, he's annoying too. How do you do it?"

"He doesn't bother me about my love life," Iwaizumi said. "He's too caught up in his fangirls to notice anything."

"Aw, Iwa-chan, don't get all jealous!" Oikawa cooed. "A few of them ask me about you, you know!"

"I'm not jealous," he snaps. "See? Doesn't notice a thing."

"Whoa, is there something _to_ notice, Iwaizumi? You haven't said anything." Matsukawa raised his eyebrows.

Hanamaki stifled a snicker by covering it with a cough. "So was that the last of practice today? 'Cause I've got somewhere to be in like, less than an hour, and I don't wanna be late."

"And where are you going, Makki?" Oikawa gave him a suspicious glare.

"Tokyo."

" _What_?!" several teammates shouted.

"Yeah, I've got a date."

"With who?" Matsukawa asked.

"Is it that girl from class 1? Who confessed to you last week?"

"Nah. My boyfriend."

"Your what now?" Watari laughed incredulously.

"Oh yeah, you guys didn't know. Uh, whoops? Yeah, I have a boyfriend. Surprise!"

"Are you just not going to tell us about this guy? Do we know him? If he from our school?" Oikawa fired off questions faster than Hanamaki had ever heard him do so before.

Hanamaki held out his arm and glanced at his wrist, pretending to check the time on a watch that wasn't there. "Oh, would you look at that! I'm gonna be late for my train soon. Gotta go, guys! Can't be late!"

Iwaizumi cackled from his seat on the floor as he watched Hanamaki run out the gym doors with a wave behind his back to get to the club room and change. Even though they still had time before their train left and would be spending all day in Tokyo, he just wanted to be a shit eater and leave Iwaizumi with the rest of the team's questions. Which he didn't care about, because it was funny as hell anyway.

He got up off the floor and brushed off the backs of his legs, his laughter dying down. When he started toward the door to follow after Hanamaki, he heard Kindaichi ask him where he was going. 

"Sorry," he shrugged, giving a mock salute and opening the door. "I can't be late for my train."

And then he ran out the door, hearing his best friends indignant shouts behind him echoing in the gym. He got to the club room and hurriedly changed before anyone ran after him to question him further, and his phone pinged with a message as soon as he'd closed his locker.

> **From** : _Hiro <3_
> 
> im halfway to the train station already
> 
> try and catch up, slowpoke

Iwaizumi laughed to himself and left the clubroom, racing down the street to catch up with his idiot boyfriend.

* * *

They made it to the train on time, thankfully. Hanamaki was sitting in the chair closest to the window with Iwaizumi at the isle, Hanamaki's legs thrown across his lap. Iwaizumi was running his hand over the top of Hanamaki's leg with his other hand propping his chin up, elbow rested on the armrest for his seat. "How did you manage to get away from Hanger-san and his questionnaire? I'm surprised he didn't chase you."

"Oh, he did. He thinks he and Matsukawa are being slick and sneaky at the back of the train wearing disguises. Matsukawa's just wearing a bucket hat and a mask and Shittykawa's wearing his stupid ass fake glasses he bought to try and go unnoticed at the Karasuno and Shiratorizawa finals match."

Hanamaki snorted. "Smooth. Box glasses or Harry Potter style?"

"Harry Potter style."

" _Nice_."

"You think they finally caught on?" he laughed. "I mean, considering they're following us on our date to Tokyo?"

"Probably," Hanamaki shrugged. "I'm just gonna let them think we don't know they're practically stalking us. Makes it funnier."

"Hm. True."

"Oi, don't fall asleep over there. We've still got 2 more hours of this shit and you're not allowed to leave me alone."

Iwaizumi exhaled through his nose. "You're going to suggest I-Spy again."

"I-Spy with my little eye-"

* * *

"Is he sitting in his lap??" Oikawa whisper-yelled into Matsukawa's ear. "Do you think Iwa-chan is really dating Makki??"

"That _is_ what was implied, so yes, I think they're dating. And _no_ , you cotton brain, his feet are just hanging over Iwaizumi's leg. He's just got his legs over him."

"Well how am I supposed to know?! How long do you think this has been going on??"

Matsukawa sighed. "I don't know, Oikawa."

"Why didn't they tell us? This is all a bunch of horse crap!"

"I _don't know_ , Oikawa. And really? Horse crap?"

"If I said bullshit then it's like admitting defeat to being as vulgar as Iwa-chan."

"You just said bullshit."

"You should get your ears checked then, Mattsun. I absolutely did not."

"Whatever," Matsukawa shrugged. "Wake me up when they get off in Tokyo."

"Wh-huh? Mattsun!"

Matsukawa dropped his head on Oikawa's shoulder, not bothering to respond, and squirmed in his seat until Oikawa huffed and rolled his eyes, lifting up the armrest between them and letting Matsukawa get more comfortable. "Fine! But you owe me."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll take you for dinner tonight or something. Pick a place to go, just let me sleep until we get there. Worry about your stalker-self."

"Wait, like a date? Mattsun, are you asking me out on a date?"

"If you want it to be. Now shh," he put his hand over Oikawa's mouth for a few seconds before dropping it. "I'm sleeping."

"I-Okay, then. A date it is."

* * *

"Did Matsukawa really just ask him out on a date? Like that?" Iwaizumi laughed to himself.

"Shh," Hanamaki cooed. "He's sleeping."

Both of them leaned on each other, cackling at their friends behind them who had no idea they'd overheard everything from the bullshit to the dinner planning.

* * *

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon."

"Hiro, slow the fuck down!"

"I'm not missing the lights, Hajime."

"Tokyo Tower's lights go until 8 PM, we have time."

"We missed them last time, I'm not letting it happen this time."

"Just stop running! If I lose you in this crowd your sisters would kill me."

"You could take my place in my family. They love you more."

"Hiro, slow the fuck down," Iwaizumi repeated, this time more exasperated than anything.

"We made a deal last time and I'm holding you to it."

"You were serious about that?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"You're gonna get some random stranger to take a picture of us kissing under Tokyo Tower."

"While it's lit up, yes."

"You're such a fucking dork."

"Why, thank you."

Iwaizumi gripped his boyfriend's hand tighter as they wove through the crowds on the Tokyo sidewalks. The city was familiar to them both at this point, enough to be able to know their own way to and from a lot of popular tourist spots but not as much as people who were raised in Tokyo. He could smell food from several different restaurants as they pass by them, foods from all sorts of places that made Iwaizumi's stomach grumble as they walked by.

Tokyo Tower was glowing in the sunset when they finally made it within seeing distance, and Iwaizumi had seen the sight of the tower many, many times now, but never at night while it was lit up and changing colors. They were usually either too early or too late. He glanced over to his boyfriend once he'd caught up to his side, begrudgingly looking upward to get a good look at his face. Lit up with wonder not unlike the tower itself, a grin on his face as he tugged on Iwaizumi's hand and took his phone out. 

Hanamaki raised his arm to take a picture, twisting his wrist to capture several different angles. "We made it."

"Yeah, we did."

"You think Matsukawa and Hanger-san are still behind us?"

"In the crowd somewhere, I don't doubt it."

"Good, they'll get their questions answered then."

"By watching us kiss? I doubt that's their only question."

"Well it'll answer _some_ of them, then. Now c'mere."

Hanamaki wrapped his arm around Iwaizumi's waist and asked a passerby if she could take a picture of them. The woman grinned and took Hanamaki's phone, agreeing.

"Thank you, ma'am." Iwaizumi thanked her.

"No problem! I do this for my son and his boyfriend all the time! I know how it is."

Hanamaki chuckled and tightened his arm around Iwaizumi, muttering a quick _hang on_ before dipping Iwaizumi as low as he could and kissing him. Iwaizumi felt his blood rush to his cheeks and she heard the woman chuckle while she took their picture, and Iwaizumi broke into a quiet laugh himself against Hanamaki's lips.

"You're an ass, Hiro."

"You love me."

"Yeah. I do."

The woman handed Hanamaki's phone back to him and wished them farewell, and Hanamaki slung his arm over Iwaizumi's shoulders. "C'mon, wanna go crash Matsukawa and Hanger-san's date?"

"We don't even know where they're going."

"You have Find My iPhone on for Oikawa."

". . .True."

"Yes! Let's go crash a date!"

* * *


End file.
